ostwindfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mika Schwarz
Mika Schwarz (geb. Schwarz) ist die Protagonistin der Ostwind-Reihe. Biografie Mika wuchs bis zu ihrem 13. Lebensjahr bei ihren Eltern Philipp und Elisabeth als Einzelkind in Frankfurt am Main auf. Schultechnisch eher im unteren Feld, nicht weil sie dumm, sondern, weil sie zu faul ist. Mika "leidet" unter der Brillianz ihrer beiden Eltern, da sie ständig von ihren Lehrern an solchen Maßstäben gemessen wird. Zu ihrer Mutter ist ihr Verhältnis etwas angespannter als zu ihrem Vater. Von ihrer Großmutter Maria Kaltenbach weiß sie bis zu ihrem 13. Lebensjahr nichts. Ihre Mutter hatte ihre eigene Mutter nie erwähnt und Mika sogar bewusst von dieser ferngehalten. Mit 13/14 lernt Mika ihre Großmutter, das Gestüt und vor allem Ostwind kennen. Mika, die immer dachte "gar nichts zu können", findet ihre Gabe. Sie kann sich in die Empfindung des scheuen Ostwind hineinfühlen und beweist damit allen, dass dieses Pferd nicht brutal, gefährlich und unbrauchbar ist, sondern nur missverstanden. Ein Jahr später kehrt sie auf den fast bankrotten Hof zurück und überwindet ihrer Großmutter zuliebe ihre Abneigung gegen den elitären Turniersport und versucht mit Ostwind ein Turnier zu gewinnen. Nach diesem Sommer ist deutlich, dass Mika auf Kaltenbach benötigt wird und sie zieht beständig auf das Gut. In diesem Sommer findet Mika auch ihre erste große Liebe, Milan. Der wilde Junge, der vom Wesen her ihrem Ostwind sehr ähnlich ist, hat es ihr auf den ersten (zweiten) Blick angetan. Das es auch schwer sein kann, eine Gabe zu haben, muss Mika auf die harte Tour lernen. Schwere Schicksalsschläge führen Mika nach Spanien, wo sie nicht nur das Geheimnis um Ostwinds Wurzeln löst, sondern auch sich selbst wieder findet und vor allem erkennt, dass man eine Gabe nicht nur finden kann, sondern auch erst lernen muss, sie zu händeln. Aussehen Mika hatte früher goldblondes Haar und färbte sie kurz vor Schuljahresende in ein helles Orangenrot. Ihre Haare sind lang und glatt. Sie ist schlank und hat blaue Augen. Charakter Mika ist vom Wesen her eher rebellisch, aber sehr gutherzig. Sie hat einen hohen Gerechtigkeitssinn und vor allem Temperament. Sie fühlt sich oft missverstanden, gerade von ihrer Mutter und auch von ihrer Großmutter. Sie hat ein natürliches Gespür für Pferde und gerade für "schwierige" Pferde ein Händchen. Mika ist sehr loyal und hat Prinzipien. Diese sind nicht immer für alle zu verstehen, aber Mika bleibt sich selbst treu. Zusammen sind wir frei Da sie das Schuljahr nicht bestanden hat, wird sie von ihren Eltern Elisabeth und Philipp Schwarz zu ihrer verbitterten und strengen Großmutter Maria Kaltenbach nach Hessen geschickt. Statt mit ihrer besten Freundin Fanny in ein Feriencamp zu fahren, verbringt sie nun die Sommerferien mit Lernen auf dem Gestüt Kaltenbach. Dort soll sie die nötige "Ruhe und Disziplin" zum Lernen finden. Um dafür zu sorgen, dass Mika wirklich etwas für die Schule lernt, lässt die Großmutter ihre Enkelin von dem Stallbuschen Samuel Kaan überwachen. Mika wurde von ihren Eltern am nächsten Tag in den Zug gesetzt. Am Zielbahnhof wurde sie kurz darauf von Samuel auf dem Traktor abgeholt. Von den Mädchen auf Kaltenbach schnell ins Abseits befördert, weil sie nicht reiten kann, ist Mika sehr einsam. Zudem ist ihr die Großmutter völlig fremd. In der letzten Box findet Mika, die nachts nicht schlafen kann, den scheuen Hengst Ostwind, der als gefährlich gilt. Mit ihrer unkonventionellen Art gelingt es Mika, sich dem Hengst zu nähern, befreit ihn dadurch aber auch aus Versehen aus seiner Box. Mika, die mitbekommen hat, dass ihre Großmutter den Hengst an einen "Ungar" verkaufen will, bittet Sams Großvater, Herrn Kaan, ihr das Reiten beizubringen. Mika gelingt unter der Deckung von Sam das Unfassbare: In nur vier Wochen lernt sie reiten und auch das Hindernisspringen. Am Tag vor dem Turnier demonstriert sie nach einiger Unsicherheit, da sie noch nie gut in etwas war, ihrer Großmutter, zu was Ostwind fähig ist. Maria Kaltenbach sieht in ihr sofort damit die Nachfolgerin, die ihre eigene Tochter nie sein wollte und Mika fühlt sich dieser Rolle weder gewachsen noch ist sie sicher, ob sie diese Art und Weise annehmen möchte. Das Turnier geht durch eine Intrige der eifersüchtigen Michelle schief. Maria will den Hengst wegbringen lassen. Mika flieht mit diesem, da sie ihre Großmutter nicht überzeugen kann, dass Ostwind unschuldig ist. Zu Pferd schlägt sie sich zur Nordsee durch, wo sie endlich auf Fanny trifft. Ostwind wird durch falsche Fütterung krank und durch die Verbindung der beiden erkrankt auch Mika. In letzter Sekunde gelingt es Mika, die schändliche Tat von Michelle zu entlarven, zusammen mit der Tierarztochter Tinka, doch es scheint zu spät. Ostwind ist bereits abgeholt. Mikas Welt bricht merklich zusammen. Doch der Hengst kann sich befreien und findet seinen Weg zu Mika. Am Ende demonstriert Mika, dass sie sich niemals der strengen Turnierwelt beugen kann. Rückkehr nach Kaltenbach Ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen aus "Zusammen sind wir frei" kehrt Mika zurück nach Kaltenbach. Mika plagen seltsame Träume. Eigentlich ist geplant, dass sie mit Fanny zu einer Kulturreise nach Paris fliegt, was gerade von ihren Eltern, besonders von ihrer Mutter unterstützt wird. Elisabeth kann Mikas plötzliche Begeisterung für Pferde, besser für Ostwind, nicht wirklich verstehen. Mika schleicht sich also mit gepackten Taschen raus, wird dabei von ihrem Vater Philipp gedeckt, da dieser sie irgendwie verstehen kann und reist allein gen Kaltenbach. An der Bushaltestelle wartet sie vergeblich auf Sam, also macht Mika sich zu Fuß auf. Ein freundlicher Landwirt nimmt sie einen Teil auf seinem Anhänger mit, als Mika endlich Ostwind sieht, dieser ist sichtlich begeistert, seine Mika wieder zu sehen. Als sie Ostwind endlich wieder in die Arme schließen kann, bemerkt sie sofort Veränderungen. Der Hengst hat Kratzer und Verletzungen an Bauch und Beinen, woher diese stammen, kann ihr aber niemand sagen, zudem ist der Hengst mit seinen Gedanken teilweise abwesend und spürbar unruhig. Herr Kaan macht ihr aber deutlich, dass Ostwind niemals ganz verständlich sein wird, da etwas in ihm immer wild bleiben wird. Mika trifft endlich auf dem Hof ein, doch sie bemerkt, dass etwas anders ist. Sam erklärt ihr bedrückt, dass Kaltenbach sich binnen dieses einen Jahres schwer verändert hat. Maria hat kaum noch Einsteller und Schüler, da viele von Michelle zum neuen Leistungszentrum gezogen wurden. Damit steht es nicht nur um Ostwind schwer. Maria hat Probleme Kaltenbach zu halten. Der Hof steht kurz vor der Zwangsversteigerung. Geld oder eine sichere Finanzierungsmöglichkeit muss her. Zunächst fühlt sich Mika hilflos, da Maria die Probleme totschweigt, selbst als sie schon Besuch von der Bank hatte und Sam aus Wut Mika Vorwürfe macht, da sie und Ostwind alles im Lot hätten halten können, wenn sie auf Turnieren reiten würden und Ostwind in seinen Augen sogar schuld ist an der Misere, da Maria für ihn einen hohen Kredit aufnahm und damit die Hypotheken auf den Hof nicht mehr tilgen konnte, als Ostwind ihr die Hüfte zerstörte. Im Wald begegnet Mika schließlich einer zunächst wilden Schimmelstute, in die Ostwind merklich verliebt ist und Mika wird klar, wo der Hengst mit seinen Gedanken war. Am Abend vertragen Sam und Mika sich wieder, da Sam klar wird, dass Mika nicht die Universallösung ist und vor allem, dass für sie genauso eine Welt zusammenbricht, wenn Kaltenbach unter den Hammer kommt. Da taucht Fanny auf, die Sam für den Dieb hält, der seit einiger Zeit sein Unwesen treibt. Durch Fanny finden Mika und Sam wieder neuen Mut, auch wenn Fannys Ideen etwas extrem sind. Mika ist jedoch mit ihren Gedanken bei Milan, den sie im Wald getroffen hat, auch wenn ihre erste Begegnung alles andere als positiv war, da Mika mit der Art und Weise, wie Milan den Schimmel fangen will, nicht einverstanden ist. Da bricht plötzlich Herr Kaan zusammen, da er von Maria die unangenehme Wahrheit erfahren hat, dass Kaltenbach Pleite ist. Mika spürte das erste mal eine Ablehnung ihres Meisters, der einfach niemanden gerade sehen will und allein sein muss. Fanny hingegen hat eine Idee. Mika lässt sich, gegen ihre Natur, auf ein Turnier ein. Bei einem Besuch des neuen Leistungszentrums wird Mika wieder deutlich, wieso sie dem elitären Turniersport nichts abgewinnen kann, da ihr vor Augen geführt wird, dass Pferde oft nicht als Partner, sondern als Sportgeräte gesehen werden, die zu folgen haben, egal wie und wenn eben aus Angst, dann aus Angst. Da der Besitzer schlecht über ihre Großmutter redet und das (ohne Mikas Wissen) vor ihrem einstigen Paradeschüler, nur um diesen als Trainer zu gewinnen, geht Mika fast das Temperament durch, was Fanny gerade so verhindern kann. Mika meldet sich zum Turnier, aber Sam führt ihr vor Augen, dass Ostwind schon mal bessere Zeiten gesehen hat und vollkommen aus dem Training sei, da er seit einem Jahr nur auf der Koppel steht und Mika nur herumalbert, wenn sie ihn reitet. Zudem muss Mika auch noch Vielseitigkeit reiten, also muss sie Dressur lernen, was noch mehr gegen ihr freiheitsliebendes Wesen spricht. Im Buch hingegen gibt es noch die Kaltenbach Classics, trotzdem steht der Hof vor der Versteigerung. Also lässt Mika sich auf hartes Springtraining bei ihrer Großmutter ein, was ihr, wie im Film das Dressurtraining, schwer fällt. Marias traditionelle und sehr strenge Methode ist sehr im Gegensatz zu dem unkonventionellem und freiem Training von Herr Kaan. Zudem Mika viele Dinge, die für einen Reiter ihres Talentes normal sind, nicht versteht und gerade von Kommandos und Begriffen des Reitunterrichts nichts versteht. Das ist auch deutlich zu merken, als Maria sie mit zum CHIO in Aachen nimmt. Mika kann dieser Szene nichts abgewinnen, während Maria darin aufblüht. Mika lässt sich mit Milan, den sie bei einem nächtlichen Raubzug auf Kaltenbach erwischt, auf einen Deal ein. Milan, der Ahnung vom Training von Turnierpferden hat, bringt Ostwind auf Tour und Mika hilft ihm, die scheue Stute, die den seltsamen Namen 33 trägt, einzufangen. Milan bringt Ostwind mit gezieltem Training wieder schnell in Form, während Mika ihm die Philosophie von Herrn Kaan näher bringt, wodurch Milan versteht, dass Pferde viel tiefer verstanden werden müssen und vor allem, dass 33 nur ein Spiegel ist, wie er sich gerade fühlt. Im Buch hilft Mika Milan dabei, die Stute gesund zu pflegen, wofür sie Tinka um Rat bittet, da Milan deutlich macht, dass sein Stiefvater kein Geld für einen Tierarzt rausrücken wird und 33 dann eingeschläfert wird. Damit muss Mika einen schwierigen Balance-Akt halten. Sie muss für das Turnier trainieren, sich um Fanny kümmern und will Milan helfen. Im Film gelingt es Mika, durch Herrn Kaan motiviert, dennoch die Dressur zu verstehen, nachdem das Training eher dürftig verlaufen ist. Mika hat verstanden, dass vieles, was heute in der elitären Dressur geritten wird, aus dem natürlichen Bewegungsapparat eines Pferdes kommt. Da sie aber sieht, dass auf dem Turnier wieder Einheitsbrei entsteht, beschließt sie, Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Sie reitet mit Ostwind ohne Sattel und Trense eine perfekte Dressur und beweist damit, dass man Pferde aus freien Stücken dazu bekommen kann, dass sie eine Dressur laufen. Maria ist darüber überglücklich, da sie Kaltenbach gerettet sieht. Am Abend vor dem Turnier verunglückt Mika leicht, in dem sie sich bei einer Flucht vor Männern, die 33 einfangen wollen, den Kopf stößt und stürzt nach ihrem Ritt beim Turnier vom Pferd. Mika erwacht. Im Buch hat sie die Classics gewonnen, im Film hingegen konnte sie nach ihrem Sturz nicht zum Springteil antreten und hat damit verloren. Kaltenbach scheint verloren. Doch Mika hat andere Sorgen. Milan, der verhaftet wurde, steht auf dem Hof und macht klar, dass 33 in die Hände des Ungar gefallen ist. Zusammen mit Fanny und Sam macht sich Milan auf zur Rettung. Mika ist vorgeritten und klettert mit Ostwinds Hilfe über den Zaun. Im Stall ist sie vor Schreck wie gelähmt, da sie nur noch Angst spürt und nicht begreifen kann, wie man so etwas einem Pferd antun kann, da die Tiere eingesperrt sind und schon in der Anwesenheit von Menschen zittern. Sie versucht die Pferde zur Flucht zu bringen, aber vor Angst wollen diese nicht gehen. Erst als Ostwind nach 33 ruft, führt diese den Rest in die Freiheit. Auf Kaltenbach angekommen wird Mika Zeugin, wie einer der Bänker von einem Verkauf Ostwinds redet, dies entzweit die Familie fast erneut und Mika will sich schon von Maria abwenden, nachdem sie ihr wütend Vorwürfe gemacht, dass sie das Turnier nur für sie und Kaltenbach geritten sei, da sie niemals eine Turnierreiterin werden könnte und Ostwind hätte es auch nur für den Hof getan, als Maria ihr klar macht, dass sie sich für Mika entschieden hat und nicht wirklich unterschrieben hat. Damit scheint Kaltenbach verloren, kann aber in letzter Sekunde gerettet werden. Dadurch ist klar, dass Mika auf dem Gestüt verbleiben muss, da dieses zum Therapiezentrum für traumatisierte Pferde wird und Mika das Aushängeschild ist. Aufbruch nach Ora Im Winter nach der Rettung Kaltenbachs scheint für Mika alles bestens zu sein, sie kann beständig mit Ostwind zusammen sein und auch Milan ist an ihrer Seite, doch bald schon ist Mika von ihrer Arbeit als Pferdeflüsterin frustriert. Sie fühlt sich eingeengt und missverstanden, als dann das Unglück passiert und die Stute 34 (ehemals 33) nach der Geburt ihres Fohlens verstirbt, bricht Mikas Welt zusammen. Eine Reise nach Spanien, wo sie Ostwinds Wurzeln finden will, bringt ihr neue Erfahrungen. Über sich, ihre Gabe und auch über Ostwind. Am Ende muss Mika sich der schweren Entscheidung stellen, ob sie bereit ist, einen Teil von sich selbst gehen zu lassen. Auf der Suche nach Morgen folgt... Trivia * Mika ist 13 Jahre alt in Ostwind - Zusammen sind wir frei. * Sie wird in den Filmen von Hanna Binke gespielt. * Sie hat orangenrotes langes Haar. Früher waren sie goldblond. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Reiter Kategorie:Gestüt Kaltenbach